


Hungover

by luisaakainsane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hangover, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Bernd ist der Grund, warum sich Marc-André immer wieder so scheiße fühlt.





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Steno-Versuch. Die beiden haben es mir irgendwie angetan. Und als ich mal wieder den Song „Hungover“ von 3OH!3 gehört habe, hatte ich sofort Steno vor Augen. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt den OS und lasst mir Meinungen da. Möchte gern wissen, ob mir die beiden liegen oder ob ich es in Zukunft lieber lassen sollte.

Flatternd öffneten sich Marc-Andrés Lider. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war – 9 oder 10 Uhr morgens, schätzte der Torhüter. Aber so stark wie sein Schädel brummte, musste es wohl doch erst 9 Uhr sein. Marc-André wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so beschissen gefühlt hatte.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf, ehe er sich seufzend durchs Gesicht fuhr und anschließend leicht taumelnd ins Badezimmer ging. Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl, das jeder Schritt, den er machte, die Decke zum Wackeln brachte. Seine Beine waren schwer, viel zu schwer, wie Marc-André fand.

 

Vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer angekommen, atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich die Zähne putzte. Der Torhüter des FC Barcelona war sich sicher, dass sein Atem wie Verwesung, wie der Tod roch. Noch immer hatte er den Geschmack der letzten Nacht im Mund – all den Alkohol, die Zigaretten und irgendetwas, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Vermutlich würde nicht mal Bleichmittel diesen ekelhaften Geschmack aus seinem Mund entfernen können.

 

Als Marc-André zurück im Zimmer war, fiel ihm die Kleidung auf, die quer über den Boden verstreut war. Er hob das Shirt auf, das er gestern Abend getragen hatte und musste feststellen, dass dieses Löcher hatte. Und auch seine schwarze Jeans hatte einiges abgekommen. Gerade wollte der Torhüter zum Schrank gehen, als ihm ein Sweatshirt am Fußende des Bettes auffiel. Der Blonde nahm es in seine Hände, begutachtete es mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Dieses Kleidungsstück gehörte definitiv nicht ihm – so viel stand fest. Was um alles in der Welt war hier letzte Nacht passiert? Was hatte er getan?

  

_Genervt schritt Marc-André zur Tür seines Hotelzimmers. Er hatte eigentlich vorhabt, den Abend allein zu verbringen. Aber wer auch immer da vor seiner Tür stand, hatte eine Menge Ausdauer. Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten klopfte sein später Besucher immer wieder gegen das Holz, schien nicht im geringsten daran zu denken, aufzugeben._

„ _Ja, Mann. Ich bin doch schon auf dem Weg“, knurrte der Torhüter. Er fragte sich, wer es jetzt noch wagte, ihn zu stören. Schließlich war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und alles, was er wollte, war zu schlafen. Er hoffte, dass es etwas Wichtiges war, ansonsten konnte er für nichts garantieren._

_Wenn der Torhüter gewusst hätte, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, hätte er diese niemals geöffnet. Ein breit grinsender Bernd Leno stand ihm gegenüber, schien bester Laune zu sein. „Das ist nicht dein verdammter Ernst, Leno!“, spuckte Marc-André seinem Besucher giftig entgegen._

„ _Doch, ist es, lieber Marc“, erwiderte der Leverkusener. Schneller als Marc-André reagieren konnte, hatte sich sein Kollege an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer geschoben._

_Resignierend schloss der Ex-Gladbacher die Tür hinter sich, atmete tief durch._

_Bernd hatte es sich inzwischen auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht. „Dein Bett ist viel gemütlicher als meins“, meinte dieser, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf._

„ _Was willst du?“, fragte Marc-André seinen Gast genervt und ließ sich im Sessel nieder. Bissig funkelte er den anderen an, machte somit keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihn Bernds Anwesenheit mehr als störte._

„ _Mir war langweilig“, sagte der Leverkusener, „und da dachte ich mir, ich statte dem lieben Marc-André mal einen Besuch ab.“_

 _Die Augen verdrehend schüttelte der Torhüter den Kopf._ Der liebe Marc-André _… Das konnte sich der andere sonst wohin stecken. Diese freundliche Nummer nahm er ihm nicht ab. „Ist klar, Leno. Was willst du wirklich?“ Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Bernd Leno – sein größter Konkurrent – einfach nur so vorbeikam. Irgendetwas musste doch dahinterstecken._

_Für einige Momente herrschte eine Stille zwischen den beiden Torhütern. Bernd setzte sich auf, ließ den anderen dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen. Der Blick des Älteren hatte etwas an sich, das Marc-André einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich schlage vor, wir genehmigen uns etwas aus der Minibar und haben ein bisschen Spaß.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Bernd, ging entschlossen zu besagter Minibar, aus der er eine Flasche Whisky holte. „Na, wie wär's?“, zwinkerte ihm sein Konkurrent zu, sah ihn dabei herausfordernd, beinahe lüstern an._

_Mit großen Augen sah Marc-André auf den anderen. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was hier gerade abging. Der Jüngere wusste genau, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Das würde nicht einfach nur ein Abend unter Männern mit Alkohol werden. Nein, Bernds Blick war eindeutig. Der Leverkusener wollte ihn._

„ _Vergiss es!“, sagte der Ex-Gladbacher mit fester Stimme und sprang aus dem Sessel auf. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du hier vorhast. Aber da kannste lange drauf warten.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor Brust, funkelte den Größeren böse an._

_Doch Bernd ließ sich durch Marc-Andrés Auftritt kein bisschen beeindrucken. Er stellte die Flasche auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, ging grinsend auf den anderen zu. „Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragte der Ältere, der mittlerweile gefährlich nah vor Marc-André stand. „Da ist doch nichts dabei“, schob er hinterher, zwinkerte dem Kleineren dabei erneut zu._

_Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, Momente, in denen Marc-André genauer über die Situation nachdachte, kam wieder Leben in ihn. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer reizte ihn der Gedanke an das, was Bernd mit seinen Blicken, seinem Verhalten andeutete. „Her mit dem Whisky“, forderte der Torhüter des FC Barcelona. Er musste sich Mut antrinken, denn nüchtern würde er sich nicht trauen – was auch immer gleich folgen würde._

 

„Scheiße!“ Fluchend ließ Marc-André das Sweatshirt fallen. Es war schon wieder passiert. Schon wieder war Bernd zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführt. Verdammt, dabei hatte er sich doch nach dem letzten Mal geschworen, es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen. Denn es war jedes Mal das Gleiche – Marc-André wachte morgens mit einem schlimmen Kater auf und Bernd war verschwunden. „Elender Mistkerl“, brummte der Torhüter.

 

„ _Lass' mich auch mal“, forderte Marc-André und griff nach der Zigarette, die in Bernds Mund steckte. Sie waren Profisportler, sollten eigentlich nicht rauchen. Dennoch nahm er einen Zug, musste leicht husten, was den anderen wiederum zum Lachen brachte. „Halt's Maul“, fauchte der Jüngere. Er nahm den Aschenbecher, drückte die Zigarette darin aus. Und plötzlich waren da Bernds Lippen auf seinen eigenen._

  

Daher kam also der Geschmack von Zigaretten in seinem Mund. Und auch für die Brandlöcher in seinen Klamotten gab es nun eine logische Erklärung. Scheiße, letzte Nacht muss es ja ganz schön heiß her gegangen sein – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

 

„ _Ich hatte übrigens versucht, dich anzurufen. Hab' dir auch Nachrichten geschickt“, sagte Bernd, nachdem er einen Schluck vom Whisky genommen hatte._

„ _Akku ist tot“, erwiderte der Kleinere jedoch nur schulterzuckend._

  

Ah, Bernd hatte seinen nächtlichen Besuch also angekündigt. Wieso hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, dass sein Akku geladen war? Das hätte ihm eine Menge erspart. So hätte er gewusst, dass Bernd zu ihm kommen würde und er hätte niemals die Tür geöffnet. Aber na ja, hätte, hätte, Fahrradkette. Nun war es wieder passiert und Marc-André könnte sich dafür selbst schlagen.

 

_„Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen“, flüsterte Bernd grinsend, als er neben dem Bett stand und den schlafenden Marc-André betrachtete. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zur Tür und verließ das Hotelzimmer._

 

Fieberhaft überlegte der Torhüter des FC Barcelona, ob sie sich wieder gestritten hatten, denn so war es beinahe immer. Irgendwann sagte einer der beiden etwas, was den anderen auf die Palme brachte und schon führte eins zum anderen. Marc-André war sich eigentlich sicher, dass es letzte Nacht wieder so abgelaufen war. Erst hatten sie sich in den Haaren und dann küssten sie sich verlangend, berührten sich, ehe sie miteinander schliefen.

Es war kein zärtlicher Sex, kein liebevoller. Bernd gab seinem Konkurrenten deutlich zu verstehen, wer der aktive Part war, wer das Sagen hatte. Der Ältere ließ ihm nicht die kleinste Chance, nahm sich, was er wollte. Anfangs hatte Marc-André das Gefühl gehasst, dem anderen so ausgeliefert zu sein, der Schwächere zu sein. Aber mit jedem Mal gewöhnte er sich immer mehr daran, begann sogar langsam, es zu genießen. Marc-André fand es zunehmend geiler, so hart vom Leverkusener genommen zu werden.

 Erschrocken blickte Marc-André an sich nach unten. Er sollte dringend aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. In seiner Hose zeichnete sich eine Beule ab, die er schnell wieder loswerden sollte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ihm seine Kollegen dumme Fragen stellten.

 

_Der Leverkusener hatte den Kleineren in der Mannschaftsdusche überrascht. Er hatte gewartet, bis ihre Kollegen gegangen waren und nur noch sie beide da waren. Leise hatte er sich angeschlichen, sich von hinten an Marc-André gepresst, die Arme um dessen Mitte geschlungen. Er spürte, wie sich der andere Torhüter verkrampfte, versuchte, sich zu befreien. Doch Bernd dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen._

„ _Marc“, stöhnte Bernd, spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er hatte den Jüngeren gegen die geflieste Wand gepresst, das Wasser prasselte auf ihre erhitzen Körper. Und mit einem letzten festen Stoß in den anderen brachte er sich und Marc-André zum Höhepunkt._

 

Gott, er hasste diese verdammten Flashbacks, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein ständig präsentierte. Und gerade in diesem Moment war es sehr kontraproduktiv, an ihr kleines Duschabenteuer zu denken. Er wollte seinen Ständer doch loswerden! Marc-André versuchte, an etwas richtig Ekliges zu denken, dachte an eine nackte Angela Merkel und atmete erleichtert aus, als er spürte, wie sein Schwanz erschlaffte.

 

Wie er den Tag überstanden hatte, ohne sich in eine gefährliche Situation zu manövrieren, konnte Marc-André am Abend nicht sagen. Er lag auf seinem Hotelbett, zappte sich durch das sehr dürftige TV-Programm. Der Torhüter war gerade bei einer Dokumentation über Wasserschweine hängengeblieben, als es an der Tür klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy, auf dem jedoch keine neuen Nachrichten angezeigt wurden.

Marc-André schaltete den Fernseher aus, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wer vor dieser stand.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte ihn Bernd mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und zog seine Hand vor dem Rücken hervor. „Ich hab' uns was zu trinken mitgebracht“, sagte er und hielt dem Kleineren eine Flasche Whisky hin.

Mit diesem verdammten Whisky hatte damals alles angefangen. Und mittlerweile gehörte er dazu. Jedes Mal brachte Bernd eine Flasche mit, die sie erst leerten, bevor sie sich aufeinander stürzten. Jedes Mal schwor sich Marc-André, nicht wieder so viel trinken, weil er sich am nächsten Morgen wie ausgekotzt fühlte. Aber jedes Mal siegte Bernd mit seiner verdammten Überredungskunst.

 

Der Jüngere hatte gerade den letzten Schluck genommen, als ihn Bernd nach hinten auf die Matratze drückte und ihm die Flasche abnahm. Der Ex-Gladbacher wusste genau, was jetzt kam.

Der Leverkusener setzte sich auf die Mitte des anderen, bewegte sich aufreizend hin und her, was Marc-André ein Keuchen entlockte. „Das gefällt dir, hm?“, stellte der Größere grinsend fest. Ja, er wusste nur zu gut, wie er Marc-André reizen konnte. Zielsicher ließ er seine Hände unter das Shirt des anderen wandern, strich quälend langsam über die Brustwarzen.

Wieso konnte Bernd nicht endlich zur Sache kommen? Marc-André spürte, wie sein Schwanz von Minute zu Minute praller wurde. „Scheiße, Leno“, stöhnte er auf, „jetzt mach' doch endlich!“

Und dieser Aufforderung kam Bernd nur zu gerne nach. Er ließ von Marc-André ab, rutschte von seiner Mitte. „Umdrehen“, befahl er. Während der Kleinere dem nachkam, befreite sich Bernd von seiner Kleidung.

Entschlossen legte er sich auf den anderen, biss ihm kurz in den Nacken, ehe er schnell und fest in den Torhüter des FC Barcelona eindrang.

„Aaaaah“, schrie Marc-André ins Kissen. Es war nichts Neues, dass Bernd ohne Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang, dennoch war es anfangs immer wieder schmerzhaft.

Rhythmisch bewegte sich der Leverkusener in seinem Konkurrenten, brachte diesen somit zum Stöhnen. „Scheiße, Marc. Das ist so geil“, keuchte Bernd, stieß immer fester in den anderen, brachte sie dem Orgasmus immer näher.

  

Als Marc-André am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war von Bernd nichts mehr zu sehen. Dieser hatte nach dem Sex wieder den Abflug gemacht, den anderen alleine gelassen. Der Torhüter fühlte sich dreckig, ihm brummte der Schädel und leichte Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit – wie jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem Leno in der Kiste gelandet war.

 

Verdammt, dabei wollte er doch nüchtern bleiben. 


End file.
